1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator, and more particularly to an improved oxygen and hydrogen generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gas generators, particularly the oxygen and hydrogen generators comprise an electrolytic furnace having a number of cells immersed in electrolyte for generating the oxygen and hydrogen when the cells are energized. The oxygen and hydrogen may be supplied to a gas welder or a gas cutting device as a fuel gas. However, it will be difficult to cool the electrolyte and to refill electrolyte into the furnace during the electrolytic operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional oxygen and hydrogen generators.